This invention relates to tilt and swivel apparatus for supporting a product, and more particularly to apparatus for adjusting tilt position of a display device screen and for adjusting swivel position of the display device screen through a rotational angle which may be greater than 360.degree..
Display devices, such as video displays for computer terminals, are preferably mounted in such manner for permitting the display screen to be conveniently tilted toward or away from its support base and swivelled sidewise about a vertical axis. The need for such tilt and swivel adjustments typically arises from considerations of operator comfort and health, including the avoidance of glare and for diminishing operator fatigue, particularly when the operator is seated at the terminal display screen for extended periods of time.
In some applications it is desirable that the terminal may be utilized by an operator who is either seated or standing, with the display at either desk height or counter height. Although the terminal may be dedicated to use by a single operator during extended periods of time, it may also be used by the operator on an occasional basis, or by a number of different operators either together or separately from time to time. Examples of such terminals include computer-based reference systems, and in particular image database retrieval systems such as electronic catalog systems, such as systems permitting automobile dealers access to illustrated parts lists for rapid retrieval of replacement parts information, as well as systems for retrieving catalogued mechanical service information and schematic diagrams.
In addition to the previously mentioned advantages resulting from providing tilt and swivel features for such displays, it is desirable that the display screens of such terminals be easily adjustable independently for tilt and swivel to accommodate the different operators. It is further desirable that the terminal be accessible from all sides, particularly when positioned on a table accessible from all sides or on a counter accessible from both sides, and in such situations the display screen should be capable of being swivelled through a rotation of at least 360.degree..